Secrets
by Smudge the rat
Summary: Crossover with SG1. Multiple slash and femmeslash pairings, most of them crossovers, no het. Slightly crackfic but I prefer to think of it as interesting humour. Rated M for porn.
1. Arrival

**A/N: **This is a multiple pairing SGA/SG1 crossover. There will be Sheppard/Mitchell, Ronon/Teal'c, Vala/Teyla, Carter/Cadman and Daniel/Carson. Also, McKay/Zelenka in the background because they are meant for each other. So... **warning** - lots and lots of slash. No het. checks under the DHD yep, no het here. And **disclaimer** - I don't own, and stuff. Oh, and I don't know whether there will be porn because I have to write a non-porn version for my sister, so I might add in exra scenes for this version or I might not. And I might only do them for some pairings. Either way, there will probably be porn for Vala/Teyla and Sheppard/Mitchell because John and Vala are both sluts and they begged me for it. This chapter is family friendly, apart from the flirting (sluts, remember?)

* * *

"Welcome to Atlantis," Elizabeth smiled as she greeted SG1. "It's good to see you again Colonel Carter, Doctor Jackson, Teal'c." Turning to the two new members, she extended her hand. "You must be Colonel Mitchell and Vala Mal Doran."

"Pleased to meet you ma'am," Mitchell turned his best smile towards Dr Weir as he shook her hand. Beside him, Vala sighed impatiently.

"Yes yes, very nice to meet you. Would there happen to be any food around here?" her own version of the Mitchell smile was turned towards the Atlantean leader. "I'm starving."

"Vala." Daniel warned out of the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Vala took Elizabeth's hand and shook it enthusiastically. "Nice to meet you. Lovely city you have here. Your hair is very interesting."

"That's enough," Daniel told her under his breath, quietly enough so that Vala would be the only one who heard. The alien woman beamed happily, proud of herself, and sauntered past Elizabeth towards the open door, touching everything she saw along the way.

"Hello," Vala waved at the Marines guarding the door. They looked toward Elizabeth for guidance, unsure whether they were supposed to stop her or not. Thankfully, Sheppard and his team turned up before the situation could get out of hand.

"Hi there!" Sheppard grinned, waving at Vala. Rolling his eyes, Rodney smacked the Colonel around the back of the head.

"Do you have to flirt with everything that moves? You're like a bisexual Kirk," Rodney complained. Sheppard shot him a dark look.

"Thanks for pointing that out in front of Earth's leading SG team!" he hissed, glancing at the strangers gathered in the control room. Thank God Caldwell wasn't here. That bitter old man had been trying to take his job ever since he rescued Sheppard from a 'jumper that was about to explode and John didn't want to give Caldwell any excuse to have him removed from Atlantis.

Meanwhile, Vala was checking out Ronon and Teyla appreciatively. She liked a guy with muscles – why else would she flirt with Teal'c so often – but the hair… the woman, on the other hand, had gorgeous hair and wasn't exactly devoid of muscles herself. She would have to keep her eye on that one.

"Welcome to Atlantis," the woman said to her, smiling widely. "I am Teyla Emmagen."

"Not again," Daniel muttered to himself. He couldn't take Vala anywhere without cringing every time she opened her mouth. This time was no different; he heard the seductive tone in her voice the minute she spoke.

"Vala Mal Doran. You're not from Earth, are you?"

"I am Athosian. Dr Weir was kind enough to grant my people asylum on the mainland."

"From the Wraith, right? It must be terrible living under constant fear of culling. I bet it gets real lonely at night, lying in the dark with no-one to comfort you…"

Before he could save the poor woman from Vala, he was distracted by the words "Ancient Technology" and all thought of the fiery alien woman left his head. As he followed Elizabeth to the labs, Sam and Rodney close behind, he vaguely wondered if there was something he was forgetting, but that thought was gone as soon as he saw the Ancient writing that lined the corridor.

Mitchell and Teal'c were left standing in the middle of the control room, looking around with vague interest but mostly boredom. Noticing the guests that needed taking care of, Sheppard left Teyla to the mercy of this Vala woman and went to say hello. Ronon exchanged glances with the Athosian, saw the warning in her eyes and followed the Colonel. It was clear that Teyla wished to be left alone.

"Wanna take a ride in my puddle jumper?" Sheppard asked Mitchell. The other Colonel raised an eyebrow and Sheppard realised that he'd probably heard Rodney's comment and his offer must sound slightly dodgy. "Uh… I mean, do you want me to show you…" no, that was bad too… "Um…"

"Is he always this cute?" Mitchell asked Ronon casually. The Satedan shrugged and nodded.

John just grinned lopsidedly. "You never told me I'm cute!" he accused, pouting at Ronon.

"You never asked," Ronon told him without taking his gaze away from Teal'c. He and the Jaffa were eyeing each other with interest, as a warrior would regard his opponent.

"Come on Kirk," Mitchell said, pushing Sheppard out of the room. "I wanna see this ship of yours."

"Call me John," Sheppard insisted as he led Mitchell past Teyla and a heavily flirting Vala to the transporter.

"You can call me Cam then," Mitchell shot back as the doors to the transporter closed.

Teal'c watched Ronon.

Ronon watched Teal'c.

The Jaffa was the first to speak.

"I believe you are regarded as a great warrior."

A slight inclination of the Satedan's shoulder, muscles rippling below the surface. "Yeah."

"Then I challenge you, Ronon Dex."

Ronon thought about it. "Weapons?"

Teal'c quirked an eyebrow. "A true warrior requires no weapon."

"Hand to hand then."

"Agreed."

"Gym's this way."

And then Vala and Teyla were alone.

"So… where do you go to eat around here?" Vala asked.

Teyla inclined her head in the direction of the door. "The commissary is this way."

Biting her lip thoughtfully, Vala stepped closer. "I was thinking something a little more… private."

The Athosian could smell the other woman's perfume. It was similar to the scent used by Lieutenant Cadman, but muskier and less floral. "We… we could share a meal in my quarters," she offered hesitantly. She wasn't naïve enough to misinterpret Vala's intentions and knew that she should gently deflect her advances, but her curiosity had got the better of her. Besides, Vala's attention was flattering and Teyla knew that she was more than strong enough to fight her off should she become… insistent.

"Lead the way then," Vala beamed, bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet. She followed Teyla like a cross between an eager puppy and a hungry cat and the Athosian felt her gaze burning into the back of her head all the way to her quarters.


	2. Turbulence

**A/N: **To the person who anonymously reviewed the previous chapter: I must have forgotton to put the usual "don't like, don't read" warning up because you seem to think that it's OK to say homosexuals are "sick".

To everyone else: I realise that making every single character gay/bisexual is a little improbable, but that's why it's called fan_fiction_. Just bear in mind that I'm only writing this for fun and it isn't intended to be extremely serious. I'm actually writing it because my sister doesn't like my crossover pairings, so I thought I'd throw all of them into the same fic and show her that they are the awesomest pairings in both the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies, in fact probably the entire universe.

She still disagrees though.

Further **warnings **for this chapter and possibly the rest: Up until the first line break, this is safe for my sister to read. The rest I havent shown her, but I had to write because John threatened me with his P-90. It contains swearing and pornography (yay!) That is why this fic is now rated M.

* * *

Cameron leaned against the wall of the 'jumper, watching as John Sheppard dashed from console to console like a squirrel jumping from tree to tree. It was obvious to him that John loved this ship; from what he'd heard and seen of Atlantis so far, it was quite possible that she ship loved him back. The way John absently ran his fingers along the panels, the 'jumper lighting up at the touch, sent a shiver down Cameron's spine.

"I don't see any weapon controls in this thing," he said as John finally came to rest in the pilot's chair, motioning him over to the passenger seat.

Grinning, John closed his eyes and a translucent screen appeared in the air in front of their faces. "Give the Ancients a little credit. Their technology is a little more advanced than you're used to."

Cameron laughed in excitement. As he caught John's eye, he saw the same mixture of anticipation and exhilaration and he could see that no matter how many times this guy flew the ship, the thrill never wore off.

"It's thought controlled?" Cameron grinned, breath catching a little as John grinned right back. When he agreed to come to Atlantis, he'd expected to be bored out of his mind while Sam and Daniel drooled over Ancient technology. The last thing he'd expected to find was a cute, energetic flyboy with a mind controlled spaceship.

"Ready to go?" John asked, eyes sparkling. It wasn't often that he met someone who shared his passion for flying. Most of the military personnel in Atlantis were Marines who flew like they were on LSD and got airsick at the slightest bit of turbulence. Lorne was Air Force like him, but the man was so straight it wasn't even funny and he viewed Atlantis as a job, not his home. Mitchell was so similar to him they could have been separated at birth and he got bonus points for saying that John was _cute_.

Concentrating, he fired up the engines and took the 'jumper slowly out of the bay and into the warm Lantean morning. The ocean sparkled with the light of the sun, fairies chasing each other across its surface.

"Woah," Cameron gasped. "Forget thought controlled spaceships, I'd move here just for the view."

"Yeah, pity about the Wraith infestation," John replied wryly. Cameron couldn't tell whether he was making a joke or reminding him of everything the Atlantis expedition had been through. He had no idea what to say in response; he'd accidentally killed a convoy of innocent refugees, fought Anubis's fleet, been shot down and told he'd never walk again, fought the Ori and a dragon and even clashed swords with a Black Knight, but he'd been able to go home after every mission, knowing that Earth was safe from attack. John had to spend his life in this city, cut off from home and not knowing when the Wraith might arrive.

John mentally facepalmed. Why did he keep saying stuff like that? It was unfair on Cameron; he couldn't possibly understand what John had been through and it wasn't his fault. John was staring to think that his unconscious wanted him to spend the rest of his life alone.

"Wanna go underwater?" he asked, changing the subject. Awkward silences were not what he wanted right now. He knew that his plan had worked when Cameron's face lit up again.

"It's a submarine? Is there anything this thing can't do?"

"She's no good with paperwork," John quipped as he angled the 'jumper downwards and broke cleanly through the surface of the water. Suddenly, they were surrounded by deep blue on all sides, schools of fish darting out of their way to return inquisitively, always staying at a safe distance. They probably thought the 'jumper was a new kind of predator.

When John looked over at Cameron again, he found the other Colonel's gaze fixed straight ahead, a smile playing around the corner of his mouth. This was the first time John had seen him without the confident flyboy attitude he knew that he carried around himself.

"What d'ya think?" he asked, indicating the ocean around them with a broad sweep of his arm.

Cameron turned to look at him, eyes flicking downwards and then back up. "Pretty," he murmured, the soft smile widening into a grin that suggested he wasn't referring to the ocean at all.

Fighting down the distinctly un-manly blush that threatened to creep up his neck towards his face, John put the 'jumper on autopilot.

* * *

As he ran his hands over the tanned, well-defined and incredibly naked chest that belonged to the man currently straddling his lap, Cameron realised that he'd been wrong in his assessment of John. He was actually a cute, energetic flyboy with a mind controlled spaceship who made the most adorable little panting noises and mewled when you licked his nipples. 

John's skin tasted salty and his hair smelled of grapefruit. Cameron spent a whole three minutes with his nose buried in the fruity, sticky mess as he discovered an entire spectrum of noises he could coax out of John just by teasing his ear and he decided that grapefruit was now his favourite fruit.

Deft fingers left the back of his neck to undo the buttons of Cameron's jacket and slide it off of his shoulders. It fell to the floor in a heap as John slid his hands under the fabric of Cameron's shirt and eased it up over his stomach. John was almost disappointed when Cameron pushed his hands away and pulled the shirt off himself, leaving his chest bare apart from the dog tags.

Cameron leaned back into the chair as a hot tongue explored the contours of his chest and John's fingers gripped his arms, thumbs stroking in gentle circles. The hands moved slowly down his arms until John was caressing his palms, his mouth now occupied with making love bites on Cameron's neck. A small part of him worried that they'd be visible when he wore his uniform, but the rest of him was preoccupied with the hand that had undone the top button of his pants and slid inside.

"Cameron," John whispered in his ear, voice low and sultry. He knew he'd been told to call the other Colonel by his nickname, but _Cameron_ sounded infinitely sexier, the two extra syllables drawing it out into a breathy whisper that rolled off the tongue and caressed the ear lovingly.

Closing his eyes, Cameron forced back a moan of pleasure. "What?"

John's thumb slid over the head of his cock, the rest of his fist wrapped around the shaft. "You're not wearing any underwear." He sounded like he'd just discovered an Ancient device that turned everything into chocolate.

"Are you?" Cameron shot back, sliding his arms around John's shoulders and down his torso to rest on his stomach just above the top of his pants.

"Um… maybe?"

The top button came open effortlessly and the pants slid off John's bony hips with ease. "Liar," Cameron accused, tracing a finger along the vein of John's hard cock.

"I'll make it up to you." John climbed off Cameron's lap, pushed the pants down the rest of the way and stepped out of them before dropping to his knees and pulling Cameron's knees apart.

Cameron briefly wondered how he'd ended up with a naked, hard Lieutenant Colonel gazing up at him with lust-filled eyes, about to suck him off, but logical thought became difficult the moment John's lips closed around his cock and his tongue swirled around the head.

"You're…" Cameron's breath was coming in pants. "Such a… fucking slut… you know that?"

"Mmm," John replied happily and the vibrations travelled straight into Cameron's cock and short-circuited his brain, which, it turned out, _did_ live down there.

"Jesus," Cameron gasped, aware that he was making desperate little moans and not caring. "I'm… I'm gonna – hey!"

John had removed his mouth from Cameron's cock and was removing the rest of his clothes. Smiling mischievously, he climbed back into a now naked Cameron's lap and kissed him messily, tongue exploring every surface he could find.

"Sorry 'bout that," he whispered into Cameron's mouth, tugging lightly at his bottom lip before pulling away. "I didn't want you to come until you're inside me."

The smell of grapefruit mingled with sweat was stronger now and it washed over Cameron as he ran shaking hands up John's chest, coming to rest on his shoulders. "Got any lube?" he asked hoarsely, throat dry despite the fact that his mouth was wet with his own saliva and John's.

John shrugged. "Sorry, don't carry it around with me." Noting Cameron's disappointed face, he moved forward and brushed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss that Cameron thought was the most endearing thing he'd ever seen. "It's OK, we don't need it," he whispered confidently.

"I don't wanna hurt you," Cameron protested, but John was already positioning himself over the head of his cock, gripping Cameron's shoulders for support. Holding Cameron's gaze, he slid downwards and this time the moan of pleasure did manage to escape from Cameron's throat.

"Jesus you're tight," he breathed, fingers digging into John's arms in an attempt to ground himself, because he felt like he was going to float away.

"Nuh-uh. You're just fuckin' huge," John told him, pulling him closer and nipping at his jaw line.

"You OK?" Cameron asked, well aware of how painful this could be without lubrication.

"Yeah, just gimme a sec to adjust."

A sec turned out to be several long, breathtaking, gorgeous minutes filled with heavy panting and small, content moans and exchanged glances charged with desire. John held his gaze with half lidded eyes, chest rising and falling at the same rate as Cameron's. He was trembling slightly; Cameron could feel it in every place where their bodies touched.

"You ready?" he asked, reaching up to stroke John's cheek.

John closed and leaned into his touch, nodding eagerly and biting his lip in anticipation. It had hurt at first when Cameron had entered him, but now his entire body tingled, teetering on the edge of orgasm and he knew it wouldn't take much to push him over the edge.

The hand caressing his cheek moved down to rest on his shoulder and he pushed away from Cameron's thighs, raising himself upwards until the cock was only half buried in him. As he slid down, Cameron's hips coming up to meet him, he felt a wave of pleasure from his prostate and suddenly he was coming, head thrown back, words escaping from his mouth along with animal sounds of raw pleasure. He felt Cameron come a split second later, warm liquid filling him from deep within.

"Fuck, you're so hot when you come," Cameron murmured against his throat, hands running through his sticky, messy hair, slick with gel and sweat.

"Don't. Fucking. Move." John growled as Cameron tried to pull out. He clutched at the other man's back, fingers digging into the flesh hard enough to draw blood as strong arms enveloped him, bringing the two of them closer together. John closed his eyes and listened to the sound of their harmonised breathing as the 'jumper took them in circles around the city and the fish watched them inquisitively; two men seeking comfort against the universe and all that it contained.


	3. Golden Blonde

**A/N: **This chapter was going to focus on Sam and Laura, but Rodney and Radek got out of hand and I decided to end it on a cliffhanger. The next chapter will most likely contain Sam/Laura femmeslash, but this one is pretty safe.

* * *

"Don't touch that!" Rodney snapped as Sam picked up a hexagonal blue device from his desk. "We don't know what it does."

"I was only looking," Sam retorted, putting it down guiltily. "I don't have the gene anyway, so I can't activate it." She rolled her eyes at Daniel, who was inching towards a flat disc-like object with Ancient writing along the bottom. "He does though," she added, sticking her tongue out at the archaeologist as McKay slapped his hand and took the device away from him.

"Traitor," Daniel muttered, crossing his arms and making a big show of not touching.

"Can we please just all keep our hands to ourselves?" Rodney huffed, gathering all of the unknown technology into a big pile and stowing it in a box under his desk. Behind him, the door swished open and two people walked in. The first, a scruffy scientist with a five o clock shadow, glasses and untamed hair was waving his hands animatedly as he explained something to the woman behind him who, judging from her uniform, was a Marine. Her hair, a golden blonde that reached down past her shoulders, was the first thing that Sam noticed about her. Air Force regulations had forced her to cut her own hair long ago and she'd become used to the short cut, but sometimes she missed the long ash-blonde tresses that had led her father to call her Princess.

The other thing that Sam noticed straight away was that the woman was carrying a tray laden with food and mugs of what appeared to be coffee. She walked over to McKay's desk and unceremoniously dumped the tray with a sarcastic smile, before curtsying to the astrophysicist and asking, "does his lordship require anything else?"

With a smug smile on his face, McKay took a doughnut from the tray and bit into it. "She didn't sneak in anything with citrus, did she?" he asked the scruffy scientist, who was leaning over his own desk and checking something on his laptop. The patch on his arm showed a flag Sam was sure she'd seen before, but couldn't name the country. A white stripe above a red stripe with a blue triangle cutting into the left of the flag.

"_Ne_," the other scientist replied distractedly. "She took some of those Athosian grapefruit things when I was not looking, but I found them when I checked tray."

The Marine woman leaned against the desk at which Sam was sat and smirked. "When I agreed to be your slave for a week, I never agreed not to try and kill you." She turned her head to look at Sam and winked.

With a laugh, Sam raised her eyebrows at McKay. "Slave? Sounds like the power of command has gone to your head."

"Hmm? Oh," McKay waved his hand at the Marine. "This is Lieutenant Cadman. She was in my head for a while, but I fixed it as usual."

Lieutenant Cadman struck out her hand. "Laura," she said as Sam extended her own and they shook.

"Colonel Samantha Carter. Sam," she replied. Laura's handshake was strong and confident. "You were in his head?"

"Long story," Laura shrugged. "You're probably used to that kinda stuff anyway."

Recalling the time she'd shared headspace with a Goa'uld symbiote, Sam nodded and decided not to ask.

"I thought we were not going to mention that incident?" the scruffy scientist with the nationality Sam couldn't place spoke up.

"He's jealous coz I used his boyfriend's lips to kiss two people," Laura stage-whispered. When the scruffy man growled menacingly, she mimed zipping her lips together.

"Boyfriend?" That was new. The last time Sam had seen Rodney, he'd had a thing for blondes. And women. Neither of which could be used to describe this man.

Rodney waved his hand dismissively. "I personally believe he found an Ancient mind control device and is using it to make me his personal sex slave," he said.

"TMI!" Daniel protested, dropping the spherical, football-sized (soccer, not American) Ancient device he'd managed to sneak from the box under Rodney's desk. It bounced twice and rolled under the desk out of sight.

"So… uh, how did you end up as his slave?" Sam asked quickly, trying to distract the conversation away from McKay's sex life and into safer territory.

Laura shot a dirty look at the astrophysicist. "He cheated at poker."

Rolling his eyes, McKay grabbed a cup of coffee from the tray and took a sip. "You were the one who made the bet. I won fair and square."

"You were counting cards!" Laura shot back.

"You're a sore loser and your poker face sucks," McKay told her.

"Rodney," the scruffy man warned, looking up from his laptop. "Remember what I told you?"

"I know, I know, no bitch-fighting," McKay sighed.

"Good boy," the scruffy man said, a smile playing around the corners of his mouth. Sam had just remembered where that flag was from. The Czech Republic.

McKay glared at him for a few seconds. "Two thousand, two hundred and twenty nine," he said suddenly.

The Czech groaned and rolled his eyes. "Not again," he moaned.

"Two thousand, two hundred and twenty nine," McKay insisted.

"Not prime," the Czech sighed wearily, not looking up from his laptop.

Sam exchanged an inquisitive glance with Laura, who merely shrugged. "It's a game they play sometimes," she offered by way of explanation.

"Well?" McKay demanded.

"Six thousand, eight hundred and sixty three," the Czech replied, obviously realising that he couldn't get away that easily.

"Prime," McKay said smugly.

They continued that way for a while and Sam soon tuned them out. Daniel had managed to retrieve his ball without being noticed by either scientist and was now examining it excitedly. There seemed to be Ancient writing running around the equator of the device, but he hadn't yet figured out where the starting point was.

Sam meanwhile was finding out more about Laura Cadman.

"This was before he started dating Zelenka," Laura told her. She assumed Zelenka was the Czech guy. "He had a date with this sweet little botanist called Katie and I just knew he was gonna totally screw it up, so I ended up taking over and kissing her brains out."

"Uh… and did it work?" Sam asked tentatively.

"Well yeah, but not in the way I intended. The morning after I got my own body back, Katie turned up at my door with a tub of Rocky Road and two spoons." Laura smiled fondly. "We ended up going out for a while, but she broke it off when she decided she was straight after all."

Oh good Lord. Sam was almost surprised to find out that someone around here was straight. Lieutenant Cadman was as bad as Vala with her casual attitude to sex and relationships.

"The other person was Dr Beckett," Laura continued. "I didn't think I was gonna survive the putting-me-back-in-my-own-body, so I took the opportunity to grab him. I don't know what shocked him more; that he'd been kissed by Rodney or that he'd been kissed by a woman."

"One thousand, two hundred and twenty one," McKay said with a mouth full of sandwich.

"Not prime," Sam said quickly before Zelenka could answer. Both scientists glared at her. "What, am I not allowed to join in?" she joked.

"Not unless you want a threesome," McKay told her. "We're playing to decide who gets to be on top."

"TMI!" Daniel protested for the second time. He sighed dramatically and resumed his examination of the Ancient device.

"No threesomes!" Zelenka growled, narrowing his eyes in Sam's direction. "I have heard things about you, Colonel Carter."

Putting her hands up defensively, Sam told him in no uncertain tones that there was no chance of a threesome. "Don't worry, there's no way in hell that I'd ever want to see McKay naked."

"Hmph," McKay snorted. "OK, new one: One thousand, one hundred and seventy three."

"Not prime," Zelenka replied, keeping his eyes on Sam. She quickly turned back to her conversation with Laura.

"So now you're gonna tell me you ended up dating this Dr Beckett guy?"

Satisfied that there was no further threat from her, Zelenka turned back to his notes.

Laura snorted and shook her head, but before she could say anything she was interrupted by Daniel's excited babbling.

"Found it! It's a warning: On the third bounce, this device will… uh-oh…"

"Dr Jackson, what did I tell you about touching?" McKay demanded, walking over and trying to grab the ball from Daniel's grasp.

"Hey, careful, it's already-" Daniel tried to keep hold of the device, but growing up with a younger sister had taught Rodney to play dirty and he twisted Daniel's fingers until the archaeologist dropped the ball with a cry of pain.

It bounced once and exploded.


	4. Explosive

**A/N: **Sorry, I've been on holiday for a week so this chapter took a longish time. I had it half written before I left and had intended to write the porn so that I could post it, but I was lazy so here it is, finished a week later. Um... **warning** - this chapter contains a sexy lady and another sexy lady doing naughty things to each other the way all sexy ladies do in my mind. So... you were warned! OK, read now.

* * *

Well, at least things could have been worse.

As it was, Rodney only suffered minor burns and the loss of his eyebrows (which Laura couldn't see the downside of, really). Dr Jackson was a little worse off, having been closest to the Ball of Death (as Rodney had termed it) when it exploded, but seeing as he was able to walk down to the infirmary it couldn't have been too bad. The worst he would have to suffer was hearing Rodney complaining about his own injuries and blaming him for what had happened.

Radek had left with them for the infirmary, but the look on the Czech's face made Laura remember her earlier promise to him and she decided to stay behind and keep Sam company. Obviously Radek didn't trust either of them around his boyfriend (and with good reason; Rodney couldn't keep his eyes away from her cleavage, the perv.)

So here she was, alone in the Ancient Tech Lab with almost-permission to keep the attractive blonde Colonel occupied until the geeks came back. Her life had become so much more fun since she'd taken the assignment to Atlantis.

"Rodney told me you blew up a sun," she said conversationally.

"Hmm? Oh yeah." Sam stopped looking so distracted and a nostalgic grin appeared on her face. "We used the 'gate to dial the planet where we were almost sucked into a black hole and then jettisoned it into the sun. Only just got out in time before the sun went supernova."

Laura tried to imagine what it would be like to witness a sun going supernova. Ionised plasma exploding outwards, enveloping enemy ships and blasting nearby planets with radiation; an explosion beyond her wildest dreams. "Cool."

"I'm guessing you're an explosives expert," Sam said in an amused tone.

"High temperature and energetic materials technology," Laura corrected with a wink to show she wasn't serious. "So did you blow up the entire solar system? Rodney only destroyed five sixths of his."

That earned her an eyebrow raised in amusement; Sam obviously hadn't heard about the Arcturus incident. "McKay blew up a solar system? They grow up so fast…"

"Five sixths of a solar system. Some awesome explosions though. He was trying to harness the ultimate energy source and ended up with a giant space laser."

Sam watched the way Laura's eyes lit up when she described how Sheppard had flown himself and McKay to safety, dodging the beams of energy, and opened a hyperspace window just before Project Arcturus overloaded. The Lieutenant was very animated when she spoke, flinging her arms into the air to demonstrate the blast radius of an explosion and then waving them around to imitate McKay on their last joint mission together when they'd encountered some native pigeons.

"…Rodney was screaming 'shoot them, shoot them, they're pooping on me!' and I was yelling at him to stay still – he was scaring the poor things with his thrashing and shouting – when Dex made this high pitched whistle I could barely hear and the birds just stopped what they were doing and – I'm not making this up – flew over to the big guy and _landed_ on him. He stretched his arms out like a scarecrow and they covered every available surface on his body."

Sam laughed out loud at the mental image. "Reminds me of the time this doglike thing with antlers started following Daniel around. I think it thought he was its mother or something. We couldn't go through the 'gate because it would've followed us through, so we spent the entire day searching for its family. Daniel wouldn't let us go home until he was sure the stupid thing was safe."

"Aw, that's kinda sweet." At some point in the conversation, Laura had slipped off the desk into a chair and was now leaning on her elbow, attentively listening to Sam's every word. The Colonel wondered whether the other woman was so interested because she was the legendary Samantha Carter or whether she was interested for other reasons. A slim, athletic leg had brushed against hers under the table too many times for it to be an accident and the cheeky expression on Laura's face was bordering on flirtatious.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Laura asked suddenly and Sam realised that they'd been staring at each other for a while there. Blinking in confusion, she nodded at the question, smiling uncertainly.

"Radek kinda told me to distract you in case you went after Rodney," the Lieutenant told her with an apologetic grin.

"In case I… I'm guessing 'Radek' is Dr Zelenka then?" So that explained why Lt Cadman had taken such an interest in her – she'd been doing a favour for a friend. An obviously delusional friend if he was sleeping with McKay.

"Yep… hey wait, you look pissed." Laura sighed and slapped her palm against her forehead. "I didn't mean… I only said that because – damn. Now you think I don't really like you." Open mouth, insert foot. Until she'd said it, she hadn't realised how it would sound; she didn't even know why she'd mentioned it. Radek's instruction had been playing on her mind because she'd thought of a way to distract Sam and was trying to work up the courage to do it.

And now Sam was staring at her and she realised that her explanation hadn't been very explanatory at all. "OK now I've confused you."

"Yes." At least Sam now looked amused rather than bewildered. Having no idea what to say next, Laura decided to go for it anyway and reached out and kissed her.

She pulled back almost straight away, giving Sam time to reject her or slap her or whatever. "Sorry," she apologised automatically.

"For what?" Sam was wearing the same amused expression, but with added smugness. Not exactly what Laura had expected, but she wasn't gonna complain.

"Um… for kissing you?"

"That wasn't a kiss." Now smugness had taken over her expression completely and only a little bit of amusement still showed. Sam leaned forward, placed her hands on either side of Laura's face and kissed her properly, running her tongue across Laura's lips, seeking entrance. Laura parted her lips and let her in and their tongues met for a second before Sam broke the kiss, keeping Laura's head gently in place with her hands.

"_That_ was a kiss."

And the only thought that made it through Laura's mind was "We're both wearing far too many clothes," before the next explosive kiss shorted out her brain althogether.

* * *

Somehow, during the initial power struggle Sam ended up on her back on a desk hastily cleared of all rubble, which she hoped hadn't included anything important. Despite the warm tongue slowly working its way down her neck, she retained her respect for science and didn't want to break any irreplaceable Ancient technology.

When Laura reached her neckline and started undoing the buttons of Sam's jacket, she pushed the younger woman's hands away and took care of them herself, leaving Laura free to remove her own clothing. Now down to her t-shirt, Sam tried to sit up so that she could get out of it, but the thighs firmly holding her in place stopped her from getting very far. By now Laura was wearing nothing but a black lacy bra that pushed her breasts up to show cleavage. Very nice cleavage, but the hands that were now holding Sam's arms down wouldn't let her reach up to cop a feel.

"A little help here?" Sam grinned, testing Laura's grip but not really struggling against her hold.

"Have a little patience," Laura teased, removing one hand from its hold on Sam's arm and slipping it underneath the Colonel's black t-shirt. Her hand slid over Sam's flat stomach and upward toward her chest before stopping just short of her bra and moving back down again. On the way back down, her fingers dipped into Sam's navel and found the hard little jewel nestled there; a secret she kept from her teammates.

"What have we here…?" a smile crept over Laura's face as she pushed the t-shirt up just far enough to show the piercing and bent down to study it. Sam made use of the release of her arms by sliding her hands over Laura's shoulders and down towards her cleavage. She ran her thumbs in circles around the nipples, massaging them through the thin fabric of Laura's bra.

Laura was surprised to find a piercing in the belly button of an Air Force officer. Regulations probably forbade it, but it was likely that such a small thing would be overlooked in the case of someone so vital to Earth's survival. Besides, no one would have seen it apart from the doctors at the SGC and Laura had met Dr Lam and knew she wasn't the type to report trivial matters such as this.

First, she nuzzled the tiny red gem, nipping gently at the soft flesh just below Sam's belly button, then she dipped her tongue into the navel and swirled it around the piercing. Sam giggled and protested, so she pushed herself back up to plant a kiss on the Colonel's lips.

"What kinda stone is it?" she asked as she located the piercing with her left hand and played with it gently.

"Um, it's a Garnet. My birthstone. Red's the most common colour, but it also happens to be my favourite."

"It's pretty." Laura told her softly.

"Thanks." Sam smiled for a second, then remembered that they were supposed to be naked by now. "You're pretty too. Can I take off my top now?"

Giggling, Laura reached behind her own back and undid the clasp of her bra. "Go ahead."

Sam's t-shirt and bra were both gone by the time Laura had stood up and shimmied out of her trousers. She was about to catch up with the Lieutenant, but Laura pushed her back down before she could remove her own trousers and gently stroked a single finger down one of her breasts. When she reached the nipple and flicked it gently, Sam stopped struggling and pulled her closer by wrapping a leg around Laura's torso and pulling her down.

With only her underwear separating her from Sam's warm, half naked body, Laura could feel every sensation twice as strongly. As she twirled her tongue around Sam's nipple, long blonde hair spilling across Sam's naked chest, the area between her legs throbbed with need, wetness spilling out onto her thighs.

"Here," she panted, grabbing hold of Sam's left hand and guiding it between her legs. The first and second digits disappeared inside her underpants as Sam began to explore her warm, wet cavern. Laura trembled slightly when one finger found her clitoris and she moaned out loud when Sam began to massage her slowly, rhythmically.

Sam lay underneath the almost-naked, panting, gasping Lieutenant and watched Laura's face as she brought her to the brink of her climax. Half-closed eyes clouded with pleasure, mouth slightly parted and the sweetest little moans escaping from within. Golden blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders when she threw her head back and a bead of sweat trickled down her neck, over her breastbone and down one firm breast. With her other hand, Sam reached out to wipe the droplet of sweat away and brought her hand up to Laura's mouth.

Laura flicked out her tongue and tasted her own sweat on Sam's hand. Swallowing heavily, she looked down to where Sam's head rested between the two hands on either side. Laura was resting her weight on her palms in order to keep herself raised over Sam's body.

"Need more," she panted, reaching down to remove Sam's hand from between her legs. Her underpants were soaked but she knew she wouldn't come until she was completely naked and under Sam's control. "Switch positions."

"OK." Sam held on to Laura's waist as she rolled over and took the younger woman with her so that she ended up on top. "Now what?"

Hooking her thumbs inside her underpants, Laura pushed them down as far as she could and kicked them off the rest of the way. "Now you get naked too," she instructed. The cool air brushed across her most sensitive area, stimulating her further.

Sliding off of the desk to stand upright, Sam quickly removed her boots and trousers. Catching Laura's gaze as she lay trembling and naked on the desk, she removed her underpants more slowly, smiling softly when she saw Laura's gaze linger on the small red jewel in her belly button.

"Come back," Laura instructed, reaching out a hand to the now naked Sam. She looked so delicious, spread out on the table like a feast. The Colonel complied, lowering herself over Laura's body until they lay skin to skin, fitting together neatly like pieces of a jigsaw.

"Tell me what you want," Sam whispered, tracing Laura's cheek with her finger. Thick eyelashes fluttered as Laura looked up at her and smiled.

"Your tongue. Inside me," she replied, gently stroking Sam's back where her hands resided.

"Hm. I think that can be achieved."

Instead of moving backwards so that her face rested between Laura's legs, Sam turned herself around so that her head was level with Laura's crotch and Laura's was level with hers. Then she lowered herself until she could smell Laura's musky scent and felt warm hands on her buttocks, holding her in place.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Sam felt warm breath against her skin as Laura replied. As she pushed her tongue between the folds of skin at Laura's entrance, she felt another tongue do the same to hers. They both moaned at the same time, but Sam was first to recover and she soon located Laura's clitoris again and began to lick it like she would lick icing off a spoon. Laura threw her head back with a loud moan as she came and Sam continued licking throughout the orgasm and coaxed her into a second.

By the time her second orgasm had subsided, Laura had recovered enough to catch up. Determined to make Sam come before she did for the third time, she swirled her tongue around Sam's clit and pushed against it hard with her tongue, licking up and down rather than the long sweeps of the tongue that Sam was giving her.

Unable to hold herself up any longer, Sam collapsed onto Laura, taking care not to smother her face. She buried her nose in the soft golden hair between Laura's legs and moaned uncontrollably as Laura pushed her into her own orgasm.

A single eternity later, Sam's weak limbs recovered enough to allow her to turn back around and cuddle up next to a drowsy Laura at the other end of the desk. It wasn't really big enough for both of them and when the warm afterglow wore off they were going to be cold, but for now neither of them noticed as they rested their heads on each other's shoulders. Laura's hand rested between their stomachs as she played with the piercing in Sam's belly button, rubbing her fingers across it and gently squeezing the flesh around it. With her other hand she brushed a strand of hair away from Sam's face and wondered how she was going to explain the mess to Rodney when he came back to the lab.

* * *

Next chapter - Danny and that nice Dr Beckett. And maybe Rodney and Radek because I kind of have a plan.


	5. Reunion

**A/N: **I decided that neither Carson and Daniel are the type to randomly shag someone after just meeting them (which, apparantly, everyone in the story so far is), so I made it so that they've already met. There's more slashy sex in this chapter (hooray!) and as before, the first part up until the line break is pretty safe (but very fluffy) and the rest is smutty as all hell. Next chapter we visit Teyla's quarters to find out what the girls are doing.

* * *

When he hurried into the infirmary, hands throbbing painfully, Daniel didn't even notice the man who hurried over and led him to the nearest bed, where he proceeded to examine his hands with gentle, concerned care. It was only when Daniel looked up and saw the familiar worried frown that he even realised who was treating him. 

Then Carson spoke and the soft Scottish brogue washed over Daniel, calming his nerves and he felt his frantic heartbeat slow to an almost normal rate. "Do I really need to ask how you got these nasty great burns all over your hands?"

The frown had lessened slightly, which Daniel took to mean that his injury wasn't anything to worry about, but the blue eyes that were now focused on him were still full of concern. Daniel couldn't blame him - if Carson were the one coming to him with a scary looking injury after three years of not seeing the man, he'd be concerned too.

"My bad," Daniel grinned sheepishly, not quite meeting the doctor's eyes. "McKay kinda warned me not to touch stuff." He could hear the scientist's sarcasm-laden voice from the other side of the privacy curtain that Carson had pulled around his bed.

"Aye, I'd imagine he did," Carson ran a hand through his short, spiky hair, perhaps in frustration. "But you always were the curious one, weren't you?"

"Sorry," was all that Daniel could think to say. Of course, he knew that Carson was Atlantis's CMO, and of course that meant they'd eventually bump into each other, but it hadn't really dawned on the archaeologist how awkward their meeting would be.

"No need to apologise, there's no changing your nature and I accepted that a long time ago." Carson smiled and brushed his hand across Daniel's arm, fingers coming to rest firmly on his bicep. "How are you, Danny?"

Calling him by his pet name really wasn't helping Daniel get over his attraction towards the man. He'd always managed to stay on good terms with his ex-lovers, even working alongside one or two, but never before had he been parted with someone under such conditions. When they'd first got together in Antarctica, both men had known that it was likely Carson, along with the rest of the Atlantis expedition, would be assigned somewhere hard to reach, but neither had anticipated that the city of the Ancestors would turn out to be located in another galaxy. Neither were prepared for the separation that would come with the greatest discovery Daniel had ever made, and despite the archaeologist's many attempts to persuade General O'Neill to let him join the expedition, they both knew he was needed on Earth. It was with the understanding that they might never see each other again that they decided to end their relationship.

"I'm, uh, well I'm on Atlantis, which as you know is my greatest dream, so… really good, actually." Daniel smiled sincerely and tried to ignore the gentle pressure of fingers lightly kneading the tension out of his arm muscles. He found himself wishing his hands hadn't been tightly bound in bandages – Carson's faintly creased forehead looked like it was in need of a gentle caress to smooth the worry lines that hadn't been there in Antarctica.

Daniel knew the signs well enough by now to realise that he was falling for the adorable, good-natured doctor all over again. He should have known he couldn't be 'just friends' with Carson, not when one hand was running up and down the side of his arm and the other was stroking the back of his neck like that.

"That's good to hear," Carson told him softly. "I still…"

Leaning into the touch a little more, Daniel studied his ex-lover's face closely. The concern it conveyed went deeper than his minor burns. "You still what?"

"Worry." The doctor bit his bottom lip and averted his gaze. "I still worry about you sometimes. The first year was worse, not having any contact with Earth." He looked back up at Daniel to gauge his reaction.

"I know," he answered simply. "Me too."

This seemed to reassure Carson, because the slow stroking motion against the back of his neck started up again. "I thought of sending you a message - you remember the personal recordings we managed to send before the siege when we thought we were going to-"

Daniel cut him off before he could finish his sentence with something neither of them wanted to be reminded of. "I remember. You recorded that message for your Mom."

Carson's frown lightened with something like relief. "Oh, so you watched it then?"

"I delivered it personally. She seemed to know who I was, actually." Daniel remembered his encounter with the affectionate Scottish woman and smiled to himself.

"Of course she did, I told her all about you while we were… you know." Carson's own smile was somewhat wistful before turning anxious. "What did you think of her?"

"She reminds me a little of you. Caring, headstrong, worries about everyone all the time…"

"Aye, that's Mum all right."

They both shared a private laugh, and for a second it seemed like they'd never been apart. Carson's eyes still twinkled with amusement when he laughed, his hands were still gentle and comforting and he still made Daniel feel inexplicably warm from the inside.

"We watched your message together," he said quietly, wanting Carson to know that his mother was managing just fine back on Earth. "I held her hand. Or maybe she held mine. Anyway, it was a relief to see you again, if only through a television screen." Unable to take Carson's hand while his were bandaged and still painful, he settled back a little, leaning into his ex-lover's touch. "I wish I could have seen you earlier. I was on the Daedalus, coming to see what had happened to you when we were… um, hi-jacked."

The hand behind his head moved upwards, running through his hair affectionately. Carson was sitting on the edge of his bed now, perched on the edge of the mattress as his played with Daniel's hair. "That wouldn't be the incident I heard about concerning that intriguing young woman you've brought with you, would it?"

Daniel smiled, remembering Vala's threat to have sex with him if he didn't co-operate. That had been the first time they'd met, and she hadn't changed at all since then.

"I'm sure Vala would be pleased to hear that she's so famous." His smile softened when he saw Carson watching him with a fond expression. So he wasn't the only one who had regrets about their separation. "I was off-world when you came back to Earth. By the time I got back to the SGC, you were in Scotland visiting your family. I didn't think… I wasn't sure I should travel across the world just to see you."

The hand was stroking his cheek now and Daniel closed his eyes and nuzzled it, unable to ignore it any longer. "You'd have been welcome," Carson told him. Holding Daniel's head still with his other hand, he leaned in to brush a kiss across his lips.

Daniel opened his eyes in surprise and saw Carson looking at him anxiously. "I guess the real reason was that I didn't want to fall in love with you again. I didn't know if you'd met someone else and even if we…"

"Even if we got together again I'd still be going back to Atlantis without you," Carson finished. He stood up again but didn't remove the hands from either side of his face. "I'd hoped that when I saw you again we'd be able to put the past behind us."

"Did it work?"

A callused thumb was slowly stroking his cheek, following the jaw line. "Not at all."

"Me neither." Daniel tilted his head forward and kissed the tip of the thumb, tasting salt and the antiseptic tang of the surgical gloves that had been thrown away once Carson had finished bandaging his hands. "I don't suppose staying away from each other is gonna do us any good, is it?"

The thumb glided over his lips and slipped inside, parting them gently. "It won't stop me loving you any less, if that's what you mean," Carson replied in a whisper.

"Just checking," Daniel mumbled as the doctor's lips came down to claim his own. Carson tasted just as sweet as he remembered, although there was an added urgency that hadn't been there before, as if they were making up for lost time. Outside of their little cubicle the world was quiet – Daniel couldn't hear anything from the other side of the curtain. He hoped that meant they were alone in the infirmary because from the way Carson settled onto the bed on top of him, hands roaming all over Daniel's body, it looked like anyone who disturbed them was going to regret needing a doctor.

* * *

Part of Carson wondered if they should maybe move to a more private location, but the rest of him, which was currently occupied with exploring the bare chest he had revealed by practically tearing off Daniel's black t-shirt, ignored the smaller part and continued licking all of the exposed skin it could find. In the three years since he'd last had the opportunity to do this, Daniel had become a little more toned and Carson's tongue traced the outline of each muscle as he mapped out the changes in his lover's body. Bandaged hands rested lightly on his head, unable to reciprocate his attention, but their presence reassured Carson that the man he had pinned beneath him, who writhed and gasped under his ministrations, was real. 

He hadn't thought of Daniel that much since he'd come to Atlantis, at least not consciously. Sometimes the enthusiasm of his fellow scientists in discovering a new piece of Ancient technology, or a ruin full of writing in Ancient, would remind him of the archaeologist and he would smile briefly in recollection, but he had never lain awake at night thinking of him. During his visits to Earth, a planet he no longer really thought of as home, he always wondered whether Daniel would contact him or whether their paths would somehow cross, but it never happened and something would soon push his ex-lover out of his mind.

When he'd heard that Daniel would be coming to Atlantis, however, his thoughts had turned more frequently to the archaeologist and Daniel had started appearing in his dreams – just his face at first, but gradually he began to take a more active role in Carson's dreams, speaking to him and acting out the doctor's memories of their past together. As the Daedalus's arrival on Atlantis drew closer, Carson became more and more anxious and was no longer able to ignore the reason for his unease. After three years, he was apprehensive of seeing his lover again. He knew that being around the man he'd fallen so easily in love with might rekindle such feelings and he was afraid that if Daniel had changed or found someone else, his heart might break all over again. Being parted from him the first time was hard; he didn't want to become so close once more, just to experience loss for a second time.

If Carson had believed that he might be able to avoid Daniel, it was obvious now that that was never going to have worked. Their paths would inevitably have crossed even if Carson had hidden in his quarters as soon as he'd heard that Dr Jackson was injured and coming to the infirmary (he'd considered it before dismissing the idea as childish). Now that they'd met again and his breath had caught in his chest the second he laid a finger on the man, he didn't suppose he had anything to lose.

Which was why his deft fingers were tugging at the buttons on Daniel's trousers and pulling the offending article away from the area he was so desperate to touch again. Daniel had lifted his hands over his head and was resting them on the headboard to avoid the temptation to grab hold of Carson and touch him as much as he wanted to. Soft words, barely loud enough to be heard kept escaping from his parted lips. Carson couldn't make most of them out, but he got the general gist from "_don't stop_" and "_fuck, do that again!_"

His lips were slightly swollen from the rough treatment Carson had given his mouth and his hair was messed up just enough to give him the gorgeous "molested" look that he used to wake up with when they were practically living together in Antarctica. Carson recalled fond memories of sleepy morning shower sex, and decided that they would have to do that at some point during Daniel's stay here.

That would come later, though. Right now Carson was more interested in wrapping his hand around the big, hard cock he'd just discovered and stroking it roughly to the rhythm of Daniel's heartbeat, which he could feel beneath the hand pressed against his lover's chest. Daniel closed his eyes and moaned his appreciation, bucking his hips as Carson sped up his rhythm to match Daniel's quickening heartbeat.

When Carson took his hand away and moved further up the narrow hospital bed to claim Daniel's mouth with his tongue, he heard (and felt) his lover's impatient growl, and sharp teeth nipped his lower lip impatiently. Pulling back and pushing Daniel's arms down into the mattress, he gazed at the expanse of naked flesh hungrily.

"Not a good time to stop," Daniel panted, straining against the hands that pinned him to the bed. He arched up against Carson, trying to find friction, but the doctor pushed back against him, holding him down with his entire body.

"Patience Danny," Carson admonished, deliberately thickening his accent because he knew Daniel liked the Scottish brogue. "I have an idea, but it involves me moving to fetch something. Are you gonna stay still or will I be having to tie you down?"

Daniel wriggled against him. "Keep calling me 'Danny' and I'll come no matter what you do," he warned. Carson bit down on the sensitive skin that stretched across his throat and Daniel stopped struggling. "OK, OK, I'll keep still," he gasped.

"Are you sure you'd rather not be tied down?" Carson teased, licking the area he'd just bitten.

Biting his lip with a small whimper, Daniel tilted his head back to allow better access to his throat. "Tomorrow. You can tie me down tomorrow and do whatever you like to me."

"I'll be holding you to that promise," Carson murmured against Daniel's throat. He slid off the bed and stood up, noting that Daniel stayed exactly as he was, arms stretched out above him, head tilted back, legs spread apart invitingly. "Are you aware of how sinful you look?" he commented as he opened a freezer unit and took out a tray of ice cubes from the top shelf. A quick look around confirmed that they were still alone in the infirmary.

"You've corrupted me," Daniel told him, voice dark and husky. "I used to be a good boy."

Shaking his head in amusement, Carson carried the tray back to the bed. "I don't believe a word of it."

Noticing the tray for the first time, Daniel's eyes widened. "What exactly are you planning to do with – _guh_…"

"What was that?" Carson asked innocently as he circled a nipple with one of the ice cubes and slid another down Daniel's stomach. The fact that they were already melting showed just how hot Daniel's skin was. Arching his back at the sudden coldness that went straight to his leaking cock, Daniel barely managed a senseless whimper. Carson took the ice away from his skin, allowing him to recover before he did it again. "You liked that, didn't you Danny?"

"Fucking kinky bastard… _shit_!" The ice cubes were back, one gliding across his neck while another was rubbed over his other nipple. He shivered, partly in protest against the cold, but mostly because Carson was driving him crazy with pleasure but refused to touch his cock and allow him to come. Daniel was pretty sure that he was babbling; insulting and praising Carson in the same breath, although he had no idea whether he was speaking English any more. Carson seemed to understand what he was saying, though, because one ice cube was trailing down his stomach and then his cock was engulfed in a hot, wet mouth and he was coming and shuddering and gasping and telling Carson he was amazing in a dozen different languages.

When the aftershocks were gone and he'd made Carson come without using his hands and they lay awkwardly together on the bed, half on top of each other and completely naked, Daniel lifted his head from Carson's chest and murmured, "Remember the sleepy morning shower sex?"

"I've scheduled it for tomorrow morning," was the drowsy reply from somewhere above his head. A hand ran lazily through his hair, although by now it was so messed up that Carson was probably making it neater.

"Good forward planning," Daniel yawned. It occurred to him that someone would eventually find them like this, but right now he was too contented to care.

"Go to sleep, ye daft bugger."

* * *

**A/N: **Everyone who gives feedback gets one Daniel, slightly molested. 


End file.
